fifafandomcom-20200223-history
Fernando Prass
Brazilian |position = Goalkeeper |team = Palmeiras}} Fernando Büttenbender Prass (born 9 July 1978 in Porto Alegre) is a Brazilian professional footballer who plays for Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras as a goalkeeper. Club career After starting professionally with local Gremio Foot-Ball Porto Alegrense, Prass joined Associação Atlética Francana in 2000, moving after one season to another modest side, Vila Nova Futebol Clube. In 2002 he signed for Coritiba Foot Ball Club, spending four seasons at the club. Subsequently, Prass moved abroad and joined Portugal's U.D. Leiria, as compatriot Helton had left to join FC Porto in the Primeira Liga. He made his league debut on 11 September 2005 in a 0–0 home draw against C.S. Marítimo, and retained first-choice status from that moment onwards. In the 2006–07 season, Prass only missed two league games as Leiria finished seventh and qualified for the UEFA Intertoto Cup, eventually being one of the competition's winners and appearing in the UEFA Cup, being ousted by Bayer 04 Leverkusen in the first round (4–5 on aggregate). The following campaign, the team dropped down to the second division. After appearing in 14 matches to help União return to the top flight in 2009, 31-year-old Prass returned to his country and signed for CR Vasco da Gama, playing in the Série B for the first time in 110 years of history. As first-choice, he helped the Rio de Janeiro side finish as champions and promote back, with the best defensive record in the league. On December 11, 2012, Prass was confirmed as a new reinforcement of Palmeiras for the 2013 season. In the contract there is a clause of confidentiality between the parties, in which details of the negotiation can not be revealed, but according to the sports newspaper Lance !, Prass had received an "irrecusable" proposal, which would increase the salary the archer received in Vasco da Gama by 100%. There was an agreement between the director alviverde and the businessman of the goalkeeper, for a bond of 3 years. He had taken on the Algarve goal that he had not hired a player for the position since 2004 in the B-series recovery project of the national tournament the following year. He made his debut for Palmeiras on January 20, 2013, in a match valid for the Paulista Championship of 2013, against Bragantino in the match that ended tied for the score of 0 to 0. This year, Prass was one of the great highlights of the Palmeiras title of the Championship Brazilian Serie B, who reinstated the team in the national first division. With his great defenses and performances, Palmeiras finished the national tournament with the best campaign among the other clubs, 28 goals conceded in 38 rounds. In his first year in the alviverde club, the goalkeeper participated in 55 of the 68 games of the team, as he suffered a left shoulder injury in April and only came back in July, being replaced by Bruno. He became a prominent player in Palmeiras, being named one of the great goalkeepers of the club's history. The year 2014, centenary of the club, started well for Prass and for the team, with good performances of Palmeiras in the first half reaches the semifinals of the Paulista Championship of 2014, being eliminated against Ituano. Even so, he integrated the selection of the championship and was elected the best goalkeeper. However, the archer suffers a new injury, in a match valid for the Brazilian Championship of 2014 before Flamengo in the Stadium of Maracanã. Prass suffered a fracture at the elbow and was out of the team from May to October of the same year, totaling 5 months off the lawn and two surgeries performed. When he returned to the pitch, the team was in a delicate position on the table, where their defenses were important to prevent the team from falling again to the second division. In 2015, after the Palmeiras club campaign in the 2014 season, the club's board recasts the roster with the aim of making him competitive, with Fernando Prass being one of the few remaining players. After the qualifying phase of the Paulista Championship of 2015, on April 19, 2015, in a game valid for the semifinal of the championship at the Arena Corinthians, makes two defenses in the penalty shootout against Corinthians (after the tie of 2 to 2 in time Regulation) and is fundamental to qualify Palmeiras for the Championship final. After being runner-up for Palmeiras by Santos in front of Santos, Prass was chosen by FPF as the best goalkeeper in the competition and was also included in the selection of the championship. On August 23, 2015, Prass achieved a huge achievement in his career and in the history of Palmeiras, became the 10th goalkeeper with more games in the club's history, totaling 132 games so far, taking the position of former goalkeeper Palestrino Nascimento , Who made 131 games. In September 2015, he renewed his contract with Palmeiras for another two years, keeping him in the club until 2017. The fans honored the goalkeeper before the match began in the final of the Brazil Cup 2015 In the winning campaign that culminated in the title of the Brazil Cup of 2015 was very important throughout the competition. On October 28, 2015, game valid for the second game of the semifinal against Fluminense at Allianz Park, Palmeiras won the game 2-1, Prass defended a difficult kick from striker Fred in the final minutes of the match, a goal that could have given The classification to the team from Rio. And in the definition of the penalty shootout of that match, Fernando Prass defended a charge. On December 2, 2015, in the finalissima against rival Santos at Allianz Parque, he was crowned champion of the Brazilian Cup by Palmeiras, being fundamental during the match, defending one of the charges in the penalty shootout and converting his own charge. The 2015 season was the year of Prass's consecration and turned idol for the fans. The goalkeeper did not suffer any injuries and played 68 of the 72 matches of Palmeiras, leaving only to be spared. He defended five penalties throughout the season and was the great hero of the Brazilian Cup title. In the pre-season of 2016, he played the Antel Cup for Palmeiras, and stood out again in the penalty shootout, defending two charges and converting his own charge again, in the final against Nacional, at Estadio Centenario in Montevideo. However, it ended up being runner-up. International career On 29 June 2016, aged nearly 38 and having never earned any cap for the full side, Prass was selected by the Brazilian national team for the 2016 Summer Olympics by manager Rogério Micale, as one of three overage players. On 31 July, however, he left the squad due to an elbow injury and was replaced by Weverton. Honours Club Grêmio *Campeonato Gaúcho: 1999 *Copa Sul: 1999 Vila Nova *Campeonato Goiano: 2001 Coritiba *Campeonato Paranaense: 2004 Uniao de Leiria *UEFA Intertoto Cup: 2007 Vasco *Campeonato Brasileiro Série B: 2009 *Copa do Brasil: 2011 Palmeiras *Campeonato Brasileiro Série B: 2013 *Copa do Brasil: 2015 *Campeonato Brasileiro Série A: 2016 Individual *Bola de Prata: 2011 *Campeonato Paulista: Team of the Year 2015 Category:Palmeiras Players Category:Brazilian Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:FIFA 16 Players Category:FIFA 14 Players Category:FIFA 13 Players Category:FIFA 12 Players Category:FIFA 11 Players Category:FIFA 07 Players Category:FIFA 06 Players Category:Players